jangoclonefandomcom-20200213-history
Clone Wars
The Clone Wars (22 BBY–19 BBY), also known as the Clone War and the Great Clone War, was the name given to the major galactic conflict fought between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The war was named after the clone troopers utilized by the Republic against the battle droid forces of the CIS. These armies, the Grand Army of the Republic and the Separatist Droid Army, were two of the largest ever pitted against each other in galactic history, and the fighting between them rapidly spread to countless inhabited worlds. Beginning with the First Battle of Geonosis, both sides scored significant victories over the other, and at different times during the war either seemed likely to triumph. The death of the Confederate Head of State Count Dooku during the Battle of Coruscant and that of the Confederate General Grievous during the Battle of Utapau, coupled with the issue of Order 66 and the deactivation of the droid army, brought an end to the fighting. At the time, it was the largest galactic conflict to date. Unbeknownst to most of those involved, the conflict was started, maintained, and eventually ended by the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious, whose ultimate goal was the transformation of the Republic into the Galactic Empire with him as Emperor as well as the eradication of the Jedi Order through the Great Jedi Purge. The conflict led to the Order of the Sith Lords controlling the dominant galactic government. Section heading The Battle of Geonosis was the first battle of the Clone Wars. The battle occurred after Separatist forces captured Obi-Wan Kenobi on Geonosis and charged him with spying for the Republic. Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala attempted to rescue Kenobi, but were also captured and sentenced to death. A Jedi strike team led by Mace Windu stormed the Petranaki arena, where the prisoners were to be killed. The ensuing battle resulted in the deaths of many Jedi and the bounty hunter and template of the clone army, Jango Fett The Jedi managed to hold their own for some time but were being beaten back by the outnumbering droid forces. As they prepared to fight to the end, the clone army, under Yoda's command, dropped from the sky in Republic gunships. Managing to rescue the Jedi from the arena, the clones engaged the droid army on the fields of Geonosis, in order to prevent their escape.4 However, the battle on the surface was not the only conflict. In the space battle, the clone pilots, led by Adi Gallia, took out valuable Trade Federation battleships,6 and in the subterranean battle, fought between clone commandos—most notably the commandos of Delta Squad—and Separatist forces, saw victory for the Republic by eliminating foundries and Geonosian leaders, such as Sun Fac.7 Count Dooku, seeing the battle lost, took the plans for the Separatists' Ultimate Weapon and fled to a secret hangar. Intercepted by Kenobi and Skywalker, he managed to best them both, even severing Skywalker's right arm at the elbow. However, he was unable to defeat Yoda as easily, and was forced to resort to trickery in order to escape.4 Traveling to Coruscant, Dooku met with Darth Sidious at The Works. It seemed clear to the two Sith Lords that, while the Battle of Geonosis was a defeat, it was but the first move in a much larger game Although the Battle of Geonosis was a victory for the Republic, the prospect of a war between the Republic and the Confederacy was now inevitable. Millions of clone trooper units departed from Coruscant on missions to find and defeat the Confederacy. The clones were led in these missions by the Jedi Knights, the first time that the Jedi Order had taken up arms en masse since the Seventh Battle of Ruusan a thousand years prior. Following the battle, Jedi Knights Sora Bulq and Tholme were sent to Dooku's hidden base on Bakura to confront him. Unfortunately for them, Dooku captured and seduced Sora Bulq to the dark side of the Force, though Tholme managed to escape. Seven days after the Battle of Geonosis, Mace Windu sent two Jedi spies, Aayla Secura and Ylenic It'kla, on a mission to Corellia to find the Techno Union scientist Ratri Tane, who possessed very valuable information. Unexpected help came from the Corellian Jedi Master Nejaa Halcyon, having just returned from a failed mission to halt the Freedom's Sons' attempts in the Sluis sector. This was followed by a Separatist/Trandoshan invasion of the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk. There, the Trandoshans rounded up countless Wookiee captives and imprisoned them in concentration camps. Though the Republic managed to drive the Trandoshans off, war would continue to take place on Kashyyyk. Seeing the advent of war, the Wookiees started the Decimator for the Grand Army of the Republic in the Erediss system and Alaris Prime. Its existence was learned by Bogeega Be'Daay, an operative who informed the Hutt Cartel and Boorka the Hutt: Boorka understood that the information would be fruitful if he gave it to the Separatists Final Year :Main article: Battle of Balamak When a Separatist fleet blockaded Balamak, an important agricultural world, Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Nanda-Ree Janoo led a Republic strike force of starfighters, while Anakin Skywalker engaged a Trade Federation Droid Control Ship carrying a HoloNet jamming device that had blacked out sector communications since the arrival of the fleet. The jamming vessel was destroyed and the Separatist fleet was routed in the battle. On Devaron, a Jedi task force consisting of Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, the An'ya Kuro, Tholme and T'ra Saa arrived to halt a smuggling operation that Aurra Sing and Senator Vien'sai'Malloc had started. Sing was captured and imprisoned at the Oovo IV asteroid prison, though she would manage to escape. On Antar 4, Antarian Separatists backed by Count Dooku overthrew the Jedi-allied Antarian Rangers that enforced law on the moon, while Quinlan Vos succeeded in infiltrating Dooku's cadre of Dark Jedi A series of events at this time caused significant changes in the wartime politics and led to an increase in security and propaganda on both sides of the conflict. On Bassadro, Jedi Knight Empatojayos Brand led his forces to the dormant volcanic ranges that were providing cover to Separatist droids. Brand ordered concussive missile strikes against the rock formations, creating a storm of shrapnel that sliced through the mining village of Agao-Nir, destroying many droids and several hundred innocent miners. The public outcry from this incident impacted both sides—the Confederacy, in response, founded the Hyper-Communications Cartel to broadcast anti-Republic propaganda, while the Republic formed the fanatic pro-Human COMPOR and SAGroup and instituted deportation of 'enemy' species from Coruscant. During an assault on Coruscant, Count Dooku infiltrated the capital world with a small force of Cortosis battle droids and attempted to destroy the Jedi Archives in the Jedi Temple but was driven off by Anakin Skywalker. This battle, coupled with the blackout on Sarapin, made many of Coruscant's citizens feel unsafe and security increased even further. Huge stretches of the cityscape were transformed into military staging areas and clone troopers were on patrol everywhere. Jedi Generals Etain Tur-Mukan and Bardan Jusik led Omega Squad, Delta Squad, and a unit of Null ARC troopers in a purge of a Separatist terrorist group along the skylanes and underworld of the ecumenopolis. On Cartao, Palpatine discovered the existence of Spaarti cloning cylinders. A battle with Separatist forces ensued, and some of the cloning cylinders were destroyed. The millions that remained were sent in secret by Palpatine to Wayland and Byss. Meanwhile, the Jedi discovered a new type of Force-sensitive droid on Ord Cestus—the JK-thirteens. In response, Kit Fisto and Obi-Wan Kenobi were dispatched to the planet to ensure good relations with the Republic, to make sure these "Jedi-killer" droids were not being sold to the CIS. Diplomacy failed, but the ruling Five Families were killed in a bombardment targeted by A-98.37 Later, during a mission to the Chaykin cluster, Delta Squad liberated the Acclamator assault ship Prosecutor from Trandoshan mercenaries aligned with the CIS.7 By this point in the war, it became important for the Jedi to find the Sith Lord supposedly in control of the Galactic Senate. This was done in the hopes of convincing Chancellor Palpatine to relinquish the emergency powers granted to him at the start of the war. Anakin Skywalker, having become the "poster boy" of the war (at least in the eyes of the Republic's citizens), was given the rank of Jedi Knight in part due to his role in the Battle of Praesitlyn. He was among the Jedi who took part in the Outer Rim Sieges, which included attacks on major Separatist installations on Saleucami, Felucia, Mygeeto, Neimoidia, Cato Neimoidia, Deko Neimoidia and Koru Neimoidia. During an assault on Koru Neimoidia, Republic walkers and juggernauts were unleashed on the Confederacy forces. Neimoidia was ravaged during the battle and the destruction of many Neimoidian grub-hatcheries would affect the Neimoidian species. Anakin eventually became the Republic's answer to General Grievous, rising to become one of the Republic's greatest heroes ever. It was during the First Battle of Cato Neimoidia that evidence of Darth Sidious finally came into light. The battle was an attempt by the Republic to capture Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation and a prominent member of the Separatist Council. Though the Republic was driving the Confederacy out of the Core and the Colonies, Nute Gunray went to Cato Neimoidia wishing to take as much wealth with him as he could. Republic Intelligence received information as to his whereabouts, and an army led by Obi-Wan Kenobi, the newly Knighted Skywalker and Jan Dodonna was sent to wait in ambush.2 However, Nute Gunray managed to escape. Despite this, Cato Neimoidia had been conquered and Gunray's Mechno-chair had been captured. This specially built piece of furniture contained a holoprojector that broadcast on an encrypted channel, allowing the Viceroy to communicate directly with Darth Sidious. The Jedi Council then tasked Obi-Wan and Anakin with the mission to follow the trail left by this evidence and discover the identity of Darth Sidious once and for all. Their search took them across the galaxy in an ever expanding search for the Sith Lord.2 Meanwhile, the Commerce Guild President Shu Mai returned to her headquarters on Felucia to make arrangements concerning the liquidation of her holdings. However, the newly Knighted Barriss Offee and the Selonian Padawan Zonder went to Felucia and attempted to capture her, although they were captured. Later, Aayla Secura and Clone Commander CC-5052 came to the rescue. Unfortunately for them, Shu Mai unleashed a deadly bioweapon into Felucia's water systems before escaping.84 After these incidents, Grievous collected the Separatist Council and attempted to find a hideout for them. His first choice was Belderone, though they were forced to flee after it became known to the Republic because a transmission through Nute Gunray's mechno-chair was intercepted. A Republic task force under Kenobi and Skywalker lay in wait. A battle began, in which Skywalker flew through a wave of turbolaser fire to attack the bridge of Grievous's flagship, the Invisible Hand. The Confederate ships escaped by opening fire on a refugee convoy, destroying several ships. However, by ambushing Grievous at Belderone, the Republic had found out how to decipher the code. By reverse-engineering the device, Republic Intelligence learned of its origin and soon discovered that Darth Sidious had been operating from an abandoned building in the heart of the Works, on the galactic capital Coruscant itself. With his disguise quickly unraveling, Darth Sidious played his final card: the Battle of Coruscant. As Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, he delivered a speech that named Mygeeto, Felucia and Saleucami as a "Triad of Evil," sending half of Coruscant's home defense fleet to pacify the planets. Simultaneously he ordered Count Dooku and General Grievous to attack the weakened galactic capital through the use of secret hyperspace routes through the Deep Core Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Anakin went to the remote planet of Nelvaan, believing that Grievous was hiding there. There, Anakin slew a huge monster81 and gained the admiration of the native Nelvaanians while interrupting an adolescent's rite of passage. They saw his arrival as the sign of a champion known as Holt Kezed ("Ghost Hand" in Nelvaanian, referring to Anakin's mechanical forearm), who would deliver their land from a mysterious evil. Having endured a painful ceremony, Anakin embarked on a quest to confront the evil.85 He entered a cave where he received a vision that he would become Darth Vader. Then, he discovered a Techno Union facility that experimented on native captives, turning them into fearsome mutants.86 He destroyed the facility, though he also touched the minds of the captives and returned them to their families. There would be celebrations in the Nelvaanian village.87 Later, Obi-Wan and Anakin were sent to Tythe with Red Squadron, where Count Dooku was assumed to be hiding. The squadron was wiped out by orbital defenses, leaving Kenobi and Skywalker to enter the LiMerge Power facility alone. There, Dooku set battle droid forces upon them, but Anakin, in a display of raw Force power, brought the ceiling down upon them, the droids and Dooku. The Sith Lord managed to clamber free of the wreckage, and took his solar sailer off-planet to rendezvous with Grievous over Coruscant. The Jedi also escaped the ruins of the chamber, and returned to their flagship, only to learn that Coruscant had been attacked by Separatist forces. They launched immediately for the Core in their interceptors. Meanwhile on Coruscant, the Separatist fleet under Dooku and Grievous launched a week-long siege against the galactic capital. Confederacy C-9979 landing craft were unleashed on the capital along with swarms of Vulture droids and Droid tri-fighters. Hundreds of millions of battle droids and tank droids ravaged the streets of Galactic City, causing much damage to lives and property. In response, the Republic deployed its Clone forces against the Separatist droid forces As the battle raged in space, in the sky and on the ground, Grievous broke into 500 Republica and kidnapped Palpatine, slaying several troops and Jedi in the process. Rescue Missionhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Clone_Wars&action=edit&section=59Edit Realizing that they were lured away from Coruscant, Skywalker and Kenobi made their way back to the capital world to join in the attempt to rescue Palpatine. Boarding the Separatist flagship Invisible Hand, they made their way through the ship to where the Chancellor was being held.88 However, before they could escape they were met by Count Dooku, who once again faced off against the Jedi. Although Dooku originally had the upper hand, the Jedi changed lightsaber styles during the middle of the battle in order to put the Sith Lord on the back foot. Dooku quickly swung the battle back in his favor by throwing Kenobi against the wall and knocking him out.88 Dooku and Skywalker fought on, with both Dooku and Palpatine urging Skywalker to give in to the dark side. This backfired on Dooku, as Skywalker gained the upper hand, disarmed his opponent. On Palpatine's instructions, decapitated Dooku, destabilising the Separatist leadership into the military faction led by General Grievous and the civilian faction led by Nute Gunray.88 Skywalker, Kenobi and Palpatine were later recaptured by General Grievous, but with the help of R2-D2 they gained control of the ship and landed what remained of it down on Coruscant. However, Grievous escaped and together with the remains of the Separatist fleet fled to the Outer Rim Territories After his mission to cleanse the Temple of Jedi, Vader took a [[Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]] (with R2-D2 in tandem) to Mustafar. The Separatist Council, having been informed by Sidious. in a deceitful manner, that he would arrive soon, assumed that he was coming to protect them. Instead, he viciously slaughtered every single one of them without remorse. Those killed were: Nute Gunray and Rune Haako, with their aide Rute Gunnay, San Hill, Wat Tambor, Poggle the Lesser, Shu Mai and her aide Cat Miin, Passel Argente and his aide Denaria Kee, and Po Nudo and his aide. Nute Gunray was the last to be killed – he begged for peace, but Vader still cut him down. Palpatine then ordered Vader to send a deactivation signal, which was, ironically originally developed by Geonosian Gizor Dellso to prevent anyone from using the Droid Army against them. Gizor Dellso himself was at one point on Mustafar, but managed to avoid being killed by Vader. The signal was activated and the vast majority of the Confederacy's military strength (which was largely made up of droids) simply shut down, forcing over 99% of the CIS forts and planets to surrender to the Republic, and bringing the Separatist movement to an quick end. With the extermination of their leadership and the prompt-shutdown of most of their forces, the Trade Federation, Techno Union, Commerce Guild, and Corporate Alliance surrendered or dissolved, and their assets were soon subsumed by the Galactic Empire. 88